A other little Xmas story!
by Oustiti
Summary: An other short Christmas story. And yes again about the Christmas decorations. This one is about Darkwing and MegaVolt and of course light bulbs. I hope you enjoy it. you might think it looks a bit like that new movie Deck the Halls.


"Ow I hate Christmas! All those poor enslaved light bulbs. " MegaVolt was in his lighthouse looking in disgust to all the light.  
"But I could swear I remember I used to like it!" he said doubting. "Maybe…what do you say?" he turned to a light bulb "Ow, yeah of course thanks Rex!" he said to the light bulb and walk to a closet and took a big book out, it was just as thick as the encyclopaedias of the first 10 letters of the alphabet. He threw it open. "Hey I can't help it it's so thick, how would yours be if you had to write your every meal in it!" he yelled at a bulb. "Why? Well what if I get sick? Those stupid doctors always asked what you ate the previous day, that's why. You never can be careful enough." He stared looking for something and stopped at one of the early pages. "Hey that story I remember, a bit at least." He pained his brains and started to read out loud so the light bulb could follow his story.  
"The school Christmas party when I was 10. I had _a thing_ for Mincha Luck, a delightful little creature." He said dreamy "I had been standing all the evening near by the mistletoe in hope she would end up there but then you had that guy Drake. He liked her as well and we started to fight to get with her under the mistletoe. But at the end she left with that Ham guy, who just used her to make his girlfriend jealous. And from then of Drake and I where friends, even in high school. Mhhhh I wonder what ever happened to him? Maybe I should send him a Christmas card….. That is if I rembered his back name…or an address…or… never mind!" He stood up and looked back out side. "Well maybe I can't bring him a happy Christmas but I can save those poor light bulbs." he said selfcertain and prepared to go out.

"Dad, is this really necessary?" asked a little girl with red hair and a green and red sweater with a Christmas tree drawn on.

"Well Gos sweety. It's Christmas I have to make sure that our house looks nice. Hey LP give me those lamps would you!" Drake was balancing on a ladder putting lamps on the roof of their house.

"Hey not bad neighbour but look what we got. Shoot them Tank!" Herb Muddelfood was standing next to a sort of gun. Before Drake could say something the gun started to shoot and with in 10 seconds the whole house was full of lights. There where so much that it almost blinded the people who were passing by. "So what you think drake-man?" Herb laughed "not bad hem…"

"Great…." Drake grumbled then yelled towards LP "Give me some more laps."

"Gee, sorry Drake but we're out of them!"  
Drake came back down "Then we'll go get some more!" he grumbled and went to the car.

"Dad don't you think you have enough lights, like it is now?" Gosalyn asked annoyed.

"I'm not gonna let my Christmas spirit or decoration be brought down by the Muddle foots Gos. So no!" they drove off.

"This will be enough come on LP were going back!"

Drake just finished putting all the lights on the house, which was now really shining.

"Hey Drake what do you think of our Christmas stable?" Herb asked. In their garden their was a hedge stable with donkey and puppets and a great shining star.

Drake grumbled and returned to his car.

"Dad… you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do but shouldn't do are you?" Gosalyn asked expecting the worse.

"It's a matter of honour Gos!" he said and drove off again.

A little while later. "Hay Herb!" Drake was standing at the hedge between his house and that of the Muddle foots. "What do you think of my little stable?" He pointed to a stable with a donkey, actors and a camel in it.

"Ow that's nice, I like the horse!" he said. "But did you see our falling star system and our new snow blower?

"What?" Drake peeped. He headed to his car again when Gosalyn stopped him.

"If you would just stop trying to beat the Muddelfood and their decorations you might have heard that MegaVolt is terrorizing the city." She said annoyed.

"So?" He said as he sat in his car ready to go.

"Well maybe a guy called Darkwing Duck should stop him." She said getting more annoyed

"He's on Christmas break." Drake said and drove off again.

A little hour later Drake drove on his car in his garage again. He went by the front door so he could admire his lights again. He was just going to open the door when…..

"GOS….. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY LIGHTS!" he yelled as everything had disappeared.

Gosalyn walked calmly toward him with a triumphant expression on her face.

"What did you do?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't do a thing. But as I say MegaVolt is terrorizing the city…."

"Don't change the subject young lady." Drake said severely.

"Dad, use your brains for a sec would you. MegaVolt is stealing all the Christmas lights in town."

"Ow so that's what happed!" he said and narrowed his eyes and ran to his room and was back in less than a minute as Darkwing Duck.

"Well I thought Darkwing Duck had time off?" she laughed.

"He had but that evildoer crossed the line now it's personal." He growled and drove away.

"Yeah I did save quite a bunch of you guys already." MegaVolt was hanging on his bungee cord steeling lights on the bridge.

"I'm the the terror that flaps in the light, I'm the light bulb that keeps insult, I'm Darkwing Duck!" a blue smoke blinded MegaVolt.

"Go home Dipwing! I'm busy!" MegaVolt sneered.

"Okay MegaJerk give me back those light bulbs!" Darkwing said pretty aggressive.

"Forget it! I don't know if you care but I'd rather not spend my Christmas alone!" he said

"What?" drake looked confused.

"I'm saving those bulbs and then we can all together have a party" MegaVolt explained.

"Yeah right how dumb of me!" Darkwing said sarcastically

"Yes indeed Dorkwing!" MegaVolt said and prepaid himself to escape but changed his mind and turned toward Darkwing again. "Hey do you happen to know a Drake?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know a duck called Drake?" Megavolt repeated

"What, why?"

"Because I used to know that guy.." "at least I think!" he added. "But I don't know his address." He finished.

"Why would you want his address?"

"I wanna send him a Christmas card but I don't know where to send it to!"

"Darkwing looked at him in surprise.

"Well do you?" megavolt urged him.

"Well yeah, but I'm not sure it's the same guy!" Darkwing duded although their was no doubt.

"Wait…. They used to call him Drake the Dweep." MegaVolt said "and he had a big weird beak, kinda like yours. And he…"

"Yes okay I get it, it's the same!" Darkwing groaned.

"Great, would you mind giving him this?" MegaVolt threw a card at him but a sudden wind pushed it towards the water. Darkwing caught it just in time but when he turned back MegaVolt was gone.

"He dad you stopped him? Where are our lamps? Didn't you get them back?" Gosalyn threw all the questions at him at the same time.

"No, he escaped!" Drake said as he walked to the chimney and put a card on it.

"But dad doesn't that blow you Christmas spirit?" she asked.

"You know Gos I think that the last time I forgot the real Christmas spirit." Drake started. Gosalyn looked at him in surprise "and how did you find it back then?" she asked.

"Well let's say an old friend reminded me of it!" He said smiling.

Authors note: Sorry if it's a bit late to post it on Christmas but hey. I hope you guy's like it (and yes you know the drill please review (A)). Sorry if it's a bit long. And again merry Christmas I wish you all a very nice time.Ow and I would like to say thanks to friend who helped me with some writing errors in the text. ;)  
Darkwing, MegaVolt ect are all Disney's copyrighted and not mine.


End file.
